PROJECT SUMMARY (See instructions) : For the past 29 years the Biostatistics Shared Resource (BSR) has played a vital role as an integral component in the research endeavor of the University of Wisconsin Carbone Cancer Center (UWCCC). Faculty members of the BSR are essential collaborative members in each of the eight Scientific Programs, from laboratory through translational to clinical and beyond in population science. The mission of the BSR is to promote excellence in cancer research at UWCCC by providing statisticians dedicated to offering outstanding biostatistical support and collaboration to UWCCC members. The hallmark of this Shared Resource has been collaboration with UWCCC members from the inception of research studies. BSR staff consult on developing the research design development, including selection of adequate study subjects; identification of suitable study endpoints; sample size estimation or power analysis; conduct and interim monitoring of studies; analysis of results for abstracts and presentation of research findings at scientific meetings; and preparation of final technical reports as a basis for scientific publications. The number of collaborative publications with UWCCC members attests to the excellence of the science supported through these collaborations and peer-reviewed projects and serves as a documentation of the BSR's contribution to the UWCCC research. This model of collaboration, instead of mere consultation with UWCCC members, has become a model not only for non-cancer biomedical research at the UW-Madison campus but also other NCI-designated cancer centers. The BSR continues to respond to the evolving needs of UWCCC by adding and realigning biostatistics faculty members and masters-level staff statisticians/data analysts to the BSR as needed, which avoids capacity issues. In turn, collaboration with UWCCC members feeds into the generation of ideas for new statistical methodology research and motivates statistical theory and methodology development. These new ideas can be applied to solving the original scientific questions with possible generalizations, thus completing the full cycle of collaboration and scientific interaction. This continues to serve as a model of very productive interactions at the UWCCC.